1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in obtaining Paramyxoviridae virus preparations.
2. Background Information
Paramyxoviridae viruses are a family of enveloped viruses having an anti-sense single-stranded RNA genome. The viruses within this family have a genome ranging from about 15 to 19 kilobases, which contains between 6 to 10 genes. Infection of host cells occurs when the F protein of a virus particle induces fusion of the cell membrane and viral envelope. Many members of the Paramyxoviridae virus family, including measles virus, cause infected cells to fuse together to form syncytia.